His Sky
by Laughing Facade
Summary: There once was a girl who never lived...until a boy tought her how to fly.


My Sky

Everyday people talk about a particular person who had been a great influence in their life, whether it was a parent, brother, sister, friend, idol or lover. Someone who turned their life around, made their world turn at the perfect speed, and gave them a new perspective of life. I believe everyone will find this person, a person who will be never forgotten, a person that from just a memory will make us smile in our dying bed, our last vision before we pass into another world.

I'm getting older as the seconds tick by on my clock, the wrinkles on my face and hands are becoming more defined with every passing minute. Soon, my soul will leave this body. They say this is just a stop in the never-ending cycle of life. What an amazing stop it has been!

My doctors tell me I should be in bed, resting. I can't help myself. Every night, I creep to my grandchildren's nursery with a book. It is always the same book, but my grandchildren listen carefully with the same attention as if they where uncovering a treasure chest. The book is called Peter Pan. Every night I can feel the child within me wanting to be free, remembering a distant time that doesn't feel so long ago. I read them the book, and then I tell them my story. This is how it goes.

I, just like Wendy, was taught how to fly by a boy. He was, for a lack of better terms, a God. Girls followed him everywhere, but he never really wanted that. He was unlike any other guy I had ever met in my entire life. Kind of like the green crayon in the all-skin tone box. simply unique, is the best way to describe him. You'd understand if you met him.

I guess I've always been a pretty girl I just didn't know. Anyway I didn't care much about physical appearance. After all who is there to impress? It's not like i wanted a boyfriend or something like that. Boys are all equally stupid and useless and don't even get me started to talk about love that thing doesn't even exist. But everything changed when he came into my life.

The day I met him, was dark and wet. I could feel it was bound to rain soon. This was a pity since I had barely left school, and still had about twenty more minutes to go.

"Please get me home before it starts to rain" my thought pleaded.

And of course this was the moment when the rain decided to fall.

"Why did I have to jinx it?" I thought as droplets of rain started to fall down.

Soon, I was soaked to the bone and was racing through the side walk, hoping to get home as soon as possible.

While I was trying to avoid puddles in the way a black, hot-looking car stopped right next to me. I knew nothing about cars, so let's just leave it at black and hot-looking. Anyway, the window rolled down, revealing a handsome, dark haired guy with oh so gorgeous silver eyes.

"Are you okay? Want a ride?" he asked sweetly.

"Oh, no thank you but I'm almost home" I lied

"Please let me take you, you're going to get sick with this weather" he insisted

"Ok, four streets to the right and five streets straight 'till you see a white house" I accepted while getting inside the car.

"Almost there right?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Skylar Chase by the way" I said offering my hand.

"Peter Pan" he said shaking my hand.

"Yeah right, if so, where's Tinkerbelle?"

"Really, that's my name" He took his wallet out of his back pocket and showed me his driver license. "Look its true."

"Oh my god, you're not lying" I said "Suddenly, I don't hate my mom so much for naming me Skylar" We burst out laughing.

Two months later we where practically attached by the hip. Every girl at school hated me for spending so much time with the cutest guy at school. He did date but he ended everyone because they were just plain stupid or didn't like me. We fought a lot we where both really stubborn but its okay we always agree at the end.

We were walking down the street, hand in hand. I in my mittens, he in his gloves. We were walking in the fresh snow that was yet to be touched. He lets go as he bends down to make a snowball. I start to run away and he throws and I get hit. I run back to him to tackle him to the ground. We were rolling around in the snow that had once been untouched. We lay there on our backs, looking up at the sky. Out of breath, I hear him sigh and say,

"Will you marry me?"

The moment those words came out of his lips my whole world changed. No, actually, the moment I accepted was when my world changed. Or maybe, both moments changed my life. Whatever moment was to blamed, my life made a complete turn, and I loved it!

We decided to keep our engagement a secret until we finished college. He made me blush. He made me laugh. He serenaded me and I read aloud to him from James Matthew Barrie's book, Peter Pan. Love, I never believed in love until I met him. I wanted to be his world to protect him and hold him and kiss him. I wanted to listen to his voice singing me to sleep and feel how our hands fit together perfectly. We fit together perfectly, like clockwork.

One day I got a call from the hospital. Peter, my peter, was dying. He was in room 507. I ran down the long corridor until I finally came to a closed door with that same number. I opened the door and I saw him.

"Peter," I whispered. He didn't respond, and I couldn't tell if he was sleeping, or if he had already passed away.

"Peter," I whispered again. I ran my fingers through his hair, which was a mess, as always.

"Peter… Peter…" I cried more desperately. "Wake up."

I kissed him, knowing that this would be the last time I would ever do it again.

"Skylar," he whispered again. "I love you so much. For every word I've spoken, for every time I've smiled and every time I've cried, I love you more than I could ever explain to you. You're like every love song playing in my heart. Ever since I first time saw you, I knew you were my angel sent by God."

"Oh, Peter I love you too." I said

Peter smiled weakly. "Sometimes, I think I'm too much like my namesake. But there's two things that are different—I can't fly. But you're my Sky. I don't need to fly since I have you. And that we have to grow old and I won't grow old with you. Even if we were meant for each other, even if we fit more perfectly than the stars in a constellation, this is how it will end. Death will separate us from being together."

"But that's the thing about love, Peter," I said. "Love doesn't end with death. If we're so much in love, if our souls are as connected as we think they are, then our love will never end. That's what love is all about."

Peter's voice dropped back to a whisper. "But I'm still afraid of dying. Why is it my time now? I'm not even legally an adult yet. I'm too young."

"Maybe it's because you've served your purpose here already. Maybe it's your time to move on to bigger and better things."

"What? What have I accomplished that was so important that my time here could be up already?"

"You changed my life," I replied simply and easily. "Before you I was a ghost just like in that movie, Troy Helena tells Paris she didn't really live until he arrived. Well it's the same with me; I never lived until you taught me how to fly."

He looked at me and smiled my favorite smile of his.

"Skylar, when I'm gone, promise me that you'll live life as you never have before."

I took hold of his hand. "I promise. I'll never stop loving you, okay?"

"And me, how could I ever stop loving you?"

That nigh he passed away. He left, taking a part of me with him. But strangely, I wasn't sad. Maybe it was because I knew that it wasn't over, and it never would be.

I have been true to my word, and have lived my life as fully as I possibly could. I moved on to become a singer and actress; I filmed several movies and produced various albums. And I wrote this story, along with many others. I became everything I dreamed I could be, without a care in the world for what society demanded of me. I adopted a daughter from and she gave me the wonderful grandchildren that listen to my story every night.

These days, I do not fear death. I do not feel fear, just hope. I know that Peter and I will be together again and we will be right where we belong: second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning.

**a/n: Ok, so I corrected the proposal part which (after I watched Little Woman again) I realized was accidentaly plagiarized. I'm really ashamed of the whole situation. I know my story is corny and sappy and what-else but I just love this kind of stories.)**


End file.
